Led by a Child
by TimelessTears
Summary: Odin never took Loki from the temple. Years later, a peace conference is organized to prevent several wars from breaking out among the realms. Laufey showing up was unexpected, as was the little prince that came with him.
1. Prologue in the Snow

_Done for the norsekink challenge over at: _ norsekink. /9985 .html? thread=21344001#t21344001

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor**

**PROLOUGE**

Even in this broken place, once so glorious and sacred, Odin could still hear the battle continue outside. Though it was dying down, he knew he could not waste time lest both sides loose even more than they already had. So, with a heart both heavy and relieved- heavy for the action he was about to commit, relieved because this action would end the war- Odin stepped forward to grab the Casket of Winters, glowing a serene blue, unaware of the horrors its people were suffering from.

Yet, as his hand was but inches away from the Casket, a small, broken wail filtered into his ears. It was quiet- he had almost missed it entirely- but after he heard it, the sound flooded through him and took ahold of his heart.

Stepping around the pedestal, his one good eye immediately caught sight of the small, squirming bundle on the floor. Seeing a tiny blue hand waving in the air, the mighty king of Asgard sunk to his knees.

"Such a tiny thing." Odin whispered to himself, moving the blanket to see the infant's face. "Smaller than even my Thor, you are. Is that why you were left here, little one? Are you too small for your kin?"

The babe's red eyes blinked up at him, his mouth forming a grin has he let loose a squeal of delight, five petite fingers reaching in vain for Odin's beard, causing the old man to chuckle.

"A mischievous one, aren't you?" He questioned softly. He probably would have stayed longer had a loud scream from outside not jolted him from his musings and reminded him of his surroundings. Cursing under his breath, he stood up once more and grabbed the Casket. He cast a regretful look at the infant on the floor, who looked back up at him with an impish smile.

"Were we not at war, if I could know for truth that my own people would not harm you for what you are, I would take you from this desolate place. Alas, dear child, I fear Laufey would find any reason to keep this war alive- even one that was casted out by his own hand. Your people would sooner slit your throat than see you alive with me. Forgive me, child. I do this for the peace." Odin muttered softly before strutting back towards the entrance, not looking back once even as the babe cried out.

Little did Odin know that this decision he thought so awful would repay itself in due time.

As the baby squirmed in its blankets, the noise of the battle quieted down and a bright light flashed under the temple doors for a brief moment before fading along with the sound of everything.

Nothing was heard but the wind blowing softly, mourning for the broken land.

Not ten minutes later, the child began to whimper softly as the ground began to tremble. The trembling became stronger and stronger before stopping abruptly as the temple doors were ripped off their hinges and a frantic Laufey stormed inside. Huffing from exhaustion and holding a hand to his injured shoulder, the defeated king's heart sank at the sight of the empty altar.

Odin had been here.

Then his eyes caught sight of a trail of dirty boot prints that led behind the pedestal and his heart sank even further. Odin had taken the Casket and he knew of Loki.

There was no possible way he would have left the child alive. Laufey fully believed this and thus, instead of looking behind the alter; he simply sank to the ground in grief. He did not wish to see the sight of his firstborn's broken body-not yet.

"Damn you, Odin." He growled to himself, angrily wiping away the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes. "You have taken everything: My power, my queen, the lives of my people; you have even left the pure snow tainted with our own blood! But that was not enough, was it? You also took the life of a child. My child! What will you take next? My life? No! You would have me suffer here while my loved ones reside in Valhalla! Curse you Odin! Curse you and all that you love!"

In his grief and rage, he slammed his two mighty fists onto the floors, leaving cracks in the stone. The only thing heard was his heavy breathing as he tried to regain control over himself.

Then, a cry.

Laufey's head snapped up and his eyes focused on the pedestal. Walking on unsteady feet, he stumbled near the noise, barely daring to hope. . . .

. . .and let loose a cry himself at the sight of his child. Without a moment of hesitance, he gently reached out and picked up his son, who fit snugly in the palm of his hand. After checking for injuries and finding none, Laufey mumbled words of love in Loki's ears as he gently wiped away the infant's tears with his kisses, his own tears rolling silently down his scarred face as he did so.

Odin, he decided, was not as cruel as he thought.

But he still wasn't taking back those curses.


	2. The Leaders Meet

A peace conference.

It was, in theory, a good plan. Excellent even, for it was almost a sure fire way to avoid war and bloodshed. Yet, Odin forgot just how hostile one leader could be to another when tensions were running high.

"Your tariffs are too high! When my merchants pass into your lands to sell valuable goods, they barely make enough profit after your tax collectors are through!"

"Perhaps if those 'valuable goods' weren't brittle pieces of bronze that a child could break, my tax collectors would be a little nicer. Regardless, the trade taxes are the same for all who pass through to sell their goods."

"Lies! You are deliberately taxing my merchants higher! They've told me they've seen your men issuing a lighter tariff to other travelers!" Freyr, King of Alfheim, shouted across the table, his beautiful hair tangled from the violent shakes of his head.

"Your people are liars!" Hreidmar shouted back as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Why you-!"

"Enough, my fellow kings. Calm yourselves." Odin called out, holding in a heavy sigh. The issued time for the conference hadn't even arrived yet and there was already arguments breaking out! The other delegates hadn't even arrived yet.

"And why should we, Odin?" The King of the Dwarves asked; hostility heavy in his voice. "Was this not the reason you called for this meeting? So that we may hash out our problems?"

Hreidmar was not wrong; the tension between several realms had been slowly growing over the years and more and more skirmishes were breaking out between borders. Odin saw this and it worried him; Asgard had several peace treaties with the realms and it would not bode well for his realm should any of them try to call on his aid during war. Not only that, but Asgard was still recovering from its war with Jotunheim and would not be able to honor its promise to send its army should its allies need help.

He had almost worried himself into madness when his sweet, beautiful wife suggested he call all the leaders together to talk things over and hopefully mend relations.

His wisest decision in life had been marrying that goddess.

His only regret with the plan was forgetting how pigheaded some of the leaders could be.

"The point of this meeting is to find a peaceful solution to our problems. It also means waiting for the other leaders to arrive." The Allfather reminded Hreidmar for what felt like the thousandth time since the dwarf had arrived an hour ago.

"Che. The Vanir, Dark Elves, and Jotun's have nothing to do with my problems with Freyr's wretched people." The other muttered darkly.

"Perhaps not directly, but their neutral stances could help find a suitable solution. Also, if I recall correctly, Svartalheim has a pact to come to your aid when war comes to your door. I do not think Alflyse will be pleased to learn you have gone to battle for something as small as merchant taxes." Odin replied in a smooth voice.

That made Hreidmar shut his jaw with a sharp click while Freyr had a look of smug triumph on his face at seeing the dwarf king bested.

Norns help him survive these two until the others arrived.

At first, he had been uncertain if Frigga's idea would work. A meeting like this had never been done before. True, realms had diplomatic meeting regarding the peace all the time but never with so many leaders at once. Odin was surprised at how quickly he had received responses from the realms he had sent invitations to, which was all the realms except for three: Midgard, Hel, and Muspelheim. Midgard for the obvious reasons, Hel because the Queen of the dead rarely, if ever, did dealings with the living, and Muspelheim because demons had made it very clear they didn't do peace treaties centuries ago.

The only response he did not receive was that from Jotunheim. Not surprising, he reasoned to himself. The war had been even harder on them than it had been on Asgard. The frost giants were still rebuilding and regaining their strength. Secretly, Odin was glad he had not received a response; he wasn't sure if he was ready to meet Laufey again.

The echoing of footsteps in the hallway caught his ear and his very soul rejoiced. They could _finally_ start this thing-

"AH, JOTUN, YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER YOUR MISERABLE DEFEAT?"

A loud, young voice rang out for all to hear and Odin cast his gaze down to where his son _should _have been playing quietly. At the sight of the abandoned plush dragon, Odin knew his heir must have gotten bored and decided to explore while he had been occupied keeping the peace.

Thor also just ruined any plans of reconciling between Asgard and Jotunheim. Perhaps Laufey would overlook the words of a child?

Unlikely.

Thankfully, the fates were favoring him today, for as the door burst open and a golden blur clambered onto his lap, Odin did not see Laufey or any other frost giants, but Queen Alfyse and Njord of the Vanir stepping through the doorway with matching grins on their faces.

"Father!" Thor practically yelled in his ear, pointing one pudgy finger and the dark skinned elf queen. "A jotun has come to devour us! Smite her! Wipe the blue right out of her skin!"

"Thor, you color blind child!" Odin groaned. "That is Queen Alfyse. She is not a giant, but ruler of Svartalfheim!" He turned to the amused queen and bowed his head in apology. "Forgive my son, Queen Alfyse. He is young and imaginative. As my heir I brought him so that he may learn of the many duties entailed in being king." Alfyse nodded her head in understanding and opened her mouth to speak but Thor beat her to it.

"You are not of Jotunheim?" He asked her, his blue eyes showing his doubt.

"I am not, young prince." She replied with a shallow curtsy. Thor's eyes flashed like thunder and the little godling opened his mouth once more.

"You dare try to fool the mighty Thor with such trickery? You have broken your pact with Asgard! Prepare for war and a humbling defea-fffttt" The rest of his words were cut off as Odin slapped a hand over his mouth.

"As I said, he is still learning." The Allfather said smoothly to the snickering delegates. Thor broke loose from his father's grasp and gave him a confused look.

"But father! She broke our treaty!" The boy whispered loudly in his father's ear.

"Oh she did?" Odin whispered back and was rewarded with his son nodding his head and letting his blonde hair fly everywhere.

"Yes!"

"And how do you know?"

"Because I read the treaty!"

"Thor, you are still learning how to spell your own name. Now hush." Odin shushed his pouting child before returning his attention to the others.

As he opened his mouth to call the meeting into session, the sound of heavy footsteps were heard outside; much heavier than even that of a greatly armed warrior in full battle armor. No, Odin had only heard footsteps like that in one realm.

He sucked in a sharp breath as Laufey's head appeared through the doorway.

Though the doors of the room were bigger than normal, they were still too small for the frost giant who had to hunch over to get into the room.

Laufey had not changed much from the last time Odin has saw him. He still had the same stern face, same jagged scars running down the body, even the same lack of clothing with only a loincloth and a strange sling of cloth slung across his shoulder.

"Laufey." Odin spoke after a shocked silence took over the room. "I was unsure if you would attend or not."

"Odin." Laufey nodded back, his deep voice resonating throughout the room. "My apologies for not sending a reply. My people have been very busy these days, as I'm sure you are aware, and reading tiny letters with even smaller words is not a top priority."

Oh. He hadn't even thought of that as being a problem.

"All is forgiven." Odin assured him and Laufey shook his head.

"No, no it is not. Not yet." The giant said in a low voice, clearly speaking of something else without actually saying it, making everyone in the room fidget in their seats.

Then, Odin felt a tug on his tunic and turned to look at his son, whose wide blue eyes had not left Laufey's form since he had entered the room.

"Is that a jotun, father?" Thor asked, voice hushed by awe and fear.

"Yes Thor. That is Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. He looks nothing Alfyse, now does he?" This seemed to jerk Thor out of his stupor, for the boy turned his narrow eyes on the silent queen.

"There will be no war between our people today. But! One misstep and I will know." He then made a hand gesture to indicate he was watching her and Odin slapped it down and hissed at him to behave.

"You have brought your child." Laufey stated the obvious as he formed a chair of ice next to Njord, who shivered slightly at the sudden coldness. Not that he could blame the other; the seats were far too small for the giant and no leader would willingly kneel to others no matter the circumstances.

"Yes, my apologies if this disturbs you. I thought it would be a good learning experience." Odin felt the need to apologize as Thor blew spit bubbles at the others. It was not too late to have another child, he reasoned to himself. One that would not be so ready to make enemies.

"It gladdens me." Laufey rumbled, surprising them all with the statement. "It gladdens me because I have brought my heir as well."

The confession left Odin confused and from the looks around him, he wasn't the only one. Jotun children weren't known for being quiet, if only due to their size.

"Heir? I did not know you had an heir, Laufey!" Hreidmar laughed loudly. "Where is the little giant, eh? Outside ripping up trees?" He snickered.

"He was taking a nap until your loud yelling woke him." Laufey growled quietly, causing the dwarf to shrink back in fear.

The sling on across Laufey's chest began to wiggle slightly, and a small whine no louder than a song bird arose from the giant's back as a tiny hand reached up and clamped onto the shoulder. With what Odin was sure was a smile, Laufey carefully undid the strap and with gentle arms, brought forth the littlest jotun any of them had ever seen to sit on his knee.

The small one looked to be a little older than a babe. Unlike Laufey, he wore a light winter tunic that covered all but his face and hands and tiny fur boots adorned his feet. Shiny black hair had been carefully tied back to reveal a cherub face. A yawn broke from his mouth and two fist formed to rub away the sleep that still stirred in those big, red, sleepy eyes.

"Hmm? Papa? What's goin' on?" The jotun child asked, voice slowly losing its sleepy tint as he looked up at his father.

"Nothing, Loki. All is well. We have arrived at our destination." The giant assured his child, gently stroking his cheek in affection and Alfyse had to withhold a coo as the child leaned into the touch.

"Oh." The child mumbled as his eyes ran over the crowd before they widened in realization. "Oh! Papa! Why didn't you wake me?" The little one chided as he scrambled to his feet.

"It was a long journey. I did not wish to wake you." Laufey tried to defend himself, but it was clear Loki was no longer listening.

With one hand crossed over his chest, Loki bowed deeply to the leaders and would have toppled over face first into the table had Laufey not snagged the back of his tunic to keep him balanced.

"Greetings, fellow rulers." The young voice rang out. "I am Loki, Crown Prince of Jotunheim, and I am honored to make your acq-, acqui-," He gave an exasperated sigh, before turning to his father. "What was the word again?"

"Acquaintance." Laufey supplied.

"Right. Pleased to make your 'quaintance." Loki told the crowd seriously, before sitting down in Laufey's lap. "Did I do good, Papa?" He asked, looking up.

"You did well." Laufey told him before turning his attention to the others. "As you can see, he was eager to meet you all."

"It is well met." Odin replied and decided to get the meeting started. "Now, as I'm sure you all know-"

"You're a frost giant?" Thor's voice interrupted him and Odin wanted to bash his head against stone when he located his son standing on the table, staring at Loki. How did Thor get all the way over to Laufey without him knowing?

"I am." Loki replied, looking at the other curiously.

"Hmm. Are all frost giants as tiny as you?" Thor asked, getting comfortable on the table, clearly not caring that he was postponing the meeting.

"Um, I think I'm the only one. Papa, are there any other small jotuns?" Loki asked and Laufey shook his head.

"No. That is why you are so special."

"Oh. Guess I'm the only one then." Loki shrugged his shoulders, brushing off the subject in the way only a child could.

"Can you freeze things?" Thor asked eagerly.

"Of course!"

"Excellent! Do you think you could freeze Heimdall's mouth shut? He ratted me out when I was trying to get some extra sweets from the kitchen. He's a traitor to the crown and must be punished." Thor asked, clearly deciding Loki was worthy to be his friend.

"THOR!" Odin yelled, finally losing his temper and making them all flinch except for Laufey. "Leave Prince Loki alone and come over here and behave!"

"But father! I am furthering our relationships with Jotunheim! That is a good thing!" Thor implored, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Not ten minutes ago you were threatening war with them." Odin reminded him, ignoring Laufey's arched eyebrow at the information.

"Well, that was before I knew they were so _big_." Thor hedged as he walked back over to Odin. "And small. It would be mean if we started a war and Loki got stomped on."

* * *

**A/N: The names for the leaders were picked after doing some research (Note: Googling who the leader of such and such realm was). It's a mix between Norse Mythology and Marvel.**

**Also, on LJ someone pointed out that Freyr is from Vanaheim and not an elf. According to my findings (and they may be wrong) the realm was given to him as a gift from the other gods.**


	3. Fana and Varme

It took a few minutes but Thor was finally sitting at his side playing quietly with his stuffed dragon. Odin would have preferred his son to be listening and learning from the meeting but since Thor was equivalent to a six year old Midgardian child that was probably asking too much.

At least he was not throwing a tantrum.

The same could not be said for certain leaders after the meeting finally began. Hreidmar and Freyr had returned to their shouting match and refused to listen to the others when they finally got a word in. Soon Njord and Alfyse became annoyed and began raising their own voices, Odin had his head in his hands and Laufey remained stoic as his child took in the scene with big eyes.

"Your merchants are liars, Freyr! I have told you once and I shall tell you again a thousand times until it gets through your thick skull!" The Dwarf King yelled.

"My people are not liars!" The other screamed back fiercely.

"Then perhaps they are just idiots who do not know how to count because I'm telling you, the tariff is the same for everyone."

"An expensive tariff; not even really worth going for." Njord snorted and Hreidmar spun to give him a glare.

"You have a problem with how I run my realm?"

"No. My problem is you clearly take too much pride in your goods and too little in others if you think such a high tax for outsiders is fair." The other sniffed.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Alfyse snapped. "My people always get hassled at your gates for identification and then you make them pay a high fee for entrance if they don't have the proper papers!"

"Forgive me if I would like to know who is entering into my realm! I care for the safety of my people and have no desire for ruffians and people of certain reputations to be allowed entry." Njord countered with a spiteful glare.

"You dare-!"

The squabbling probably would have broken out into declarations of war, and Odin was just about to step in when a cold voice ran across the table, freezing everything in its path.

"Enough." Laufey chimed in, his voice strict, making everyone straighten up and making Odin feel a little jealous.

He always had to raise his voice in a war cry and all Laufey had to do was speak. Who, exactly, was the Allfather here?

"It is clear that you cannot have a civil conversation with one another, so let us do it a different way; instead of all talking at once, we shall go around the room one at a time and speak of any problems we have with other realms- without insults. After the person is finished speaking, we shall converse and hopefully find a solution. Is that suitable for everyone?" The Frost Giant ended in a deep rumble.

Abashed, all the leaders agreed with nods of their heads, blushes high on their cheeks as they stared at the table.

"Good. Njord, you may start."

As much as Odin disliked Laufey for high jacking the meeting, he had to admit it was a good plan. Njord's and Alfyse's problem regarding the entrance fee to Vanaheim was quickly fixed after Alfyse promised to enforce her people to have the right papers if Njord lowered the fee.

That small problem repaired, Hreidmar quickly took over, explaining how hostile actions from certain merchants had caused injury to his guards and surrounding property.

"Not only that, but the goods they bring are deplorable: broken weapons, stale food, and cheaply made trinkets are but a few things I've come across. Even with the tariff, I can't in good conscious let them pass." The old dwarf complained.

"Perhaps they are simply rebelling to the tax." Freyr pointed out frigidly. The two politely argued back and forth and just when Odin thought they'd go back to yelling, a little voice broke in, interrupting the two.

"You should put the merchants in time out." Loki told the two kings seriously.

"Time out, you say?" Hreidmar asked, humoring the child.

"Yes. When I do something bad, Papa puts me in time out. It's not very fun." The little boy said with a grave nod of his head.

"And what about the tariff, hmmmm?" Freyr asked with a smile. Red eyes became confused and Loki bit his bottom lip as he thought. After a moment, he turned to Laufey.

"Papa, what's a tariff?"

"It is a tax on imported and exported goods." Seeing his son's look become more baffled, the King of Jotunheim took a different route to make his child understand. "Do you remember when you wished to play with Helblindi, but he would not open his chamber doors unless you had pastries from the kitchen?" Loki nodded. "It is like that."

"Oh!" Finally understanding (somewhat), Loki turned back to Freyr. "You should make your tariff the same so it's fair for both sides."

"Hah! Little prince, it does not work like that!" Hreidmar boomed out but Freyr stayed quiet; an inquisitive look taking over his face.

"Actually, it's perfect." Hreidmar snapped his head to look at Freyr in shock after the other had spoken.

"What? You can't be serious." He sputtered.

"Why not?" Freyr challenged. "My kingdom won't be financially hurt at the increase in profit; many have told me the tariff was too low in the first place."

"And what of your wily merchants?" Freyr shrugged at the question.

"Put them in time out." Hreidmar's mouth dropped open at the proclamation.

"What?"

"I do not believe my people have been trying to cheat you." Freyr told the Dwarf King. "A leader must believe in his people, however, if you feel they are attempting to swindle you, ban them from Nidavellir for a certain amount of time. If there a more offences, bring me some of their goods so that I may deduce if they are worthy to trade. If they are not, then I will deem a fit punishment."

The two conversed for a few more moments hashing out the smaller details before finally agreeing.

"Fine, but do not be mad at me when half your merchants are blocked from my realm." The dwarf huffed, clearly wanting the last word in the argument.

That finally over, Odin passed over himself, citing he was happy with the current treaties he had and gave the floor over to Alfyse.

"My main problem has been taken care of." The queen admitted. "But I would like to open more trade with your realm, Odin."

"What sort of trade are you looking for?"

"Mostly food. I heard your cooks make excellent cakes. My people who have visited your realm have found them exquisite. In return, we would give your cooks our cabbages, which, as I'm sure you know, are quite famous themselves." She ended with a smile.

"No!"

It was not Odin, but Thor who had spoken; the boy's blue eyes boring into the queen's.

"You dare try to take my precious cakes away and replace them with cabbages? Blasphemy! You may not have them! Not one! I am already forced to eat rotten vegetables daily; I will not stand for you taking my cakes! Prepare for your doom, Lady Alfyse, for the Mighty Thor will bring you justice!" Thor boomed out, stamping his foot.

"Thor. . ." Odin trailed off, warning clear in his voice.

"Nay, father! Clearly, she has bewitched you if you wish to trade delicious cakes for tasteless green leaves! If Asgard loses its cakes, we riot!" Thor roared.

"Thor," Odin groaned, grabbing his son's arm before the young lad tried to attack Queen Alfyse. "You do not understand trade at all; Queen Alfyse would not be taking _all_ the cakes, just as Asgard will not be taking all of Svartalheim's cabbages." That stopped the boy's struggling and he turned to look at his father.

"So, Asgard will still have cakes?" He asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"Yes. And we will also have cabbages. Strong warriors eat cabbage. I thought you knew that." Odin chided Thor, knowing how much the child wanted to be viewed as a warrior of great strength.

"Strong warriors eat meat!" The younger protested.

"And what is around that meat, Thor?" Odin asked patiently.

"Carrots, corn, and cabbage." The boy muttered with a put upon sigh before turning back to Alfyse. "You may have some of our cakes, even though all we get back is nasty cabbages, because mother told me it was nice to share. But! If you take even a crumb more than what is agreed on, there will be war!" He warned, wagging a finger at her.

"I will endure to remember that, your majesty." Odin blessed Alfyse silently for playing along instead of smiting his little hellion into the floor. He made a mental note to make sure she got an extra cake or two and to make Frigga force Thor to write an apology when he got home. She was the only in the world with the power to make the boy apologize to someone.

"Well, I think that concludes this meeting." Odin stated pleasantly. "All problems seem to be solved-"

"Not all problems, Odin Borson." Laufey's voice rose over his own.

The light hearted air that Thor brought about with his minor issue with cabbages was quickly replaced with a tension as all eyes turned to Laufey.

"I believe I am the last." The giant stated, eyes locking with Odin. "When my problems are sorted, then you may dismiss us."

The one thing that Odin found truly annoying (and somewhat admiring) about Laufey was that the other was not afraid to stand up to Odin.

"My apologies, Laufey. Please, speak your piece." Odin gritted out.

"I am satisfied with the treaties I have with these leaders and their realms." The King of Jotunheim admitted. "There is only one thing that I want: The Casket of Anciet Winters."

"Out of the question." Odin replied quickly.

"It is rightfully mine and it rightfully belongs in Jotunheim." Laufey shot back and for the first time, the others could hear the anger laced in his voice.

"No, Laufey." Odin shook his head sadly. "With that sort of power in your possession again, realms would be endangered, such as Midgard was last time."

"Oh," Laufey let out a bitter laugh; one that sounded like ice shattering against a blade. "Midgard is the last thing on my mind. My people went there because our population was growing too fast. After our little war, my people have been virtually wiped from the planes, save a few. The snow falls over all the things left behind. Why, it's almost as if it was never there; my once majestic kingdom and my subjects. Do you not understand, Odin? By taking the Casket, you have sentenced my surviving people to a slow death. The only thing that decays faster is the realm itself."

"I'm sorry, Laufey." Odin said, voice hard. "But my decision stands."

The hiss that Laufey let loose was like a harsh wind and the others shot each other nervous looks. Everyone knew Laufey's realm had been weakened greatly by the war. None had dared to try and take it though because, even when jotun's were weakened, they still had great strength and great magic that very few dared to trifle with.

Odin had, of course, been one of those few, and even he lost something in his fight against Laufey. The bones under his eye patch ached at the thought.

Before a true (and no doubt, very bloody) fight broke out, Loki patted Laufey's arm to get his attention.

"Papa, calm down! You're scaring people!" A little voice chided and, quick as lightening, Laufey's form relaxed as his focus returned to his child. He even had the grace to appear abashed as big, red eyes looked up at him in disapproval.

"I apologize." Laufey said lowly and Odin let his own muscles return to a peaceful state.

"No harm has been done." Odin replied genuinely.

"Regardless, I am not leaving until the Casket is once again in Jotunheim." The other said.

Damn giants and their stubborn streak!

"Unless you have something of equal value, the answer is the same." Odin snapped, being truly petty because Laufey had just admitted there was nothing in Jotunheim but ice and death.

"Why?" Loki's voice filled the air and Odin found himself looking into ruby eyes.

"We're really sorry about what happened and promise it won't happen again." Loki implored. "Papa's told me lots of stories about our nation before the war. It sounded really pretty." A little sniff came from him. "Now it's dark and everyone is sad and no one laughs. It's not very fun. May we please have the Casket back?" The child begged.

For some reason, Odin felt like dirt for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Prince Loki." He really was. For a child to grow up in such an environment . . . he didn't want to think on it. "But I can't give it back unless you have something worthy to offer up in exchange."

The little form seemed to fold in on itself in disappointment and Odin pretended he didn't see the others glaring at him.

"Wait, Papa." Loki piped up when Laufey opened his mouth to respond with an angry retort. With the click of his jaw, Laufey watched as his child crawled over to his left leg and began to dig in the pocket that a seamstress had stitched into his loincloth upon his request. Loki dug around for a moment before pulling something out and, using the table, walked up to Odin.

The object was hidden behind the boy's back, so Odin could not get a clear view, but as Loki neared him, he found the little giant was holding back tears.

"Papa always says that a trade should be fair for both sides." Loki's voice hitched and wavered as he brought forth a plush toy. It was a white fox and it was clearly loved by its itty bitty owner.

"This is my most prized possession, her name is Fana." The Ice Prince confessed to Odin with big, soulful eyes. "She's not made of white gold, silver, or have any gems on her, but she keeps me safe at night when I'm scared and she's been with me on all my adventures. She knows all my secrets; all the things I love and all the things I think are icky. When I'm sad, she soaks up my tears and she lets me use her as a pillow when I'm sleepy. There are not many other children in Jotunheim and the ones that are there are so much bigger than me. It's not very much fun playing with them; they forget I'm there. Fana doesn't because Fana is my best friend." Finally the tears slid down blue cheeks and Loki began sobbing so hard, it was difficult to make out his words.

"I-I don't want to give her up, b-b-bu-ut if you pr-promise to give back the Casket, I-I will because a p-prince of J-J-Jotunheim must make sacrifices for his people."

With shaky arms, the boy held out his toy and Odin found himself staring at a furry face with twinkling blue eyes.

"Very well Loki Laufeyson, Crown Prince of Jotunheim. You may have the Casket of Ancient Winters back in exchange for Fana, the white fox." Odin uttered in a grave voice, sealing the deal.

The heartbreak in the boy's eyes was almost unbearable as wizened hands met tiny ones and took the toy.

Then, the boy lost all composure, turned around, and ran straight into the waiting arms of his father, who was quick to comfort the child with gentle whispers as the boy sobbed into his chest.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Odin." Alfyse hissed. "Taking a child's toy like that- is the need to hold power of Laufey so important that you felt the need to make his son cry?"

"Loki made the offer, not I." Odin whispered back.

"Only because you would not listen to Laufey!"

"It is a _toy_, Alfyse. The boy will get over it. I am being generous; giving back such a powerful weapon for a toy is not often seen as a good trade." Odin defended himself.

"No, you are being cruel. That fox you're holding is not just a toy. Do not tell me you never had a toy in your childhood that you loved beyond measure. Do not say it, because it is a lie." The Queen said fiercely.

A blurry memory of himself playing with a big, stuffed lion came to him and suddenly he did feel guilty.

He would have never given Gruff up for anyone.

"If you do not right this, I will be speaking to Frigga and if Laufey does not give you blue balls for this, then I know she will." Alfyse threatened.

Oh.

If Frigga learned he had made a child give up his most cherished companion and shed tears, he would never be allowed back into their bed chambers.

"Don't be sad!" Thor's boisterous voice caught his attention and he turned his head to see his son at the end of the table talking to a tear-stained Loki.

"Here!" With a cheerful shove, Thor pushed his stuff dragon into Loki's arms. "This is Varme. He's kinda like Fana but not because he can fart fire!" Thor laughed. "He's really big, so he'll be able to protect you at night, and I haven't whispered any secrets to him, so he's secret free! Also, he can shoot fire farts to light up Jotunheim until you get the Casket back. It might smell like dragon dung but it will be a majestic show. And! And! He can eat those bigger jotuns if they scare you or try to step on you. So don't be sad! You and him can go on lots of adventures."

"Really?" Loki sniffed, inadvertently hugging the dragon that really was as big as him.

"Yeah!" Thor grinned and patted Loki on the head. "If you still miss Fana, you can come and visit her!"

"You'll let me see her?" Loki asked hopefully.

"Sure! I'll wage war on my father if I have to. I don't want to 'cause he's really strong, but I will!" Thor yelled enthusiastically.

Odin couldn't hide the snort at that and reminded himself to set Thor up with a tutor the moment they returned to Asgard. That'll teach the boy.

"And if I lose, I'll tell Mother! She would let you see Fana." Thor continued in a knowing tone.

Why was everyone using Frigga against him? Odin wondered, a little annoyed.

"You should visit a lot. My friends have never seen a jotun before, and we could have fun playing tag and hide n seek." Odin could see his boy getting more excited by the moment. "Hey, if you really like it, you and all the other jotuns could stay forever!"

Ok, when Thor practically invites an invasion to his doorstep, Odin figures it's time to cut in.

"Thor! Enough, child. Prince Loki is not coming to live in our realm." Odin admonished. "But, if he wishes to visit, then he may." Both of the children's slumped shoulders shot up.

"Truly, father?" Thor asked eagerly, as he ran back and jumped into Odin's lap.

"Oof! By Valhalla, yes Thor. Prince Loki may visit with his father to see that Fana is being taken care of and in return, we shall visit Jotunheim to make sure the Casket is working properly."

'_This is my last offer; take it or leave it.' _Odin thought as he stared Laufey down. After a moment the giant gave a shallow bow of his head.

"That is acceptable." Laufey rumbled, absentmindedly stroking Loki's hair.

"Meeting adjourned!" Odin yelled before anyone decided to speak up.

Next time he was just going to let them all go to war. This meeting had been more stressful than all of the years he had been at odds with Jotunheim.

He had been quick to gather Thor and their belongings and head for the door. However, Laufey had blocked him and he had been forced to commit to a date to which he would travel to Jotunheim and give back the Casket.

Then Thor whined and said that the planned date was too far away and before he knew what happened, Odin found himself promising to give the casket back at the end of the week.

As Loki reached out from his father's arms to tearfully pat Fana goodbye, Odin wondered what life would have been like if he taken the boy that day in the temple.

"Thank you, Laufey, for being patient with my child." Odin said as he belatedly realized Laufey could have chosen andy moment during that meeting to hurt or kill his son; especially when the boy had been talking to Loki. After all, the other king had had nothing to lose with Odin denying him the Casket.

"You spared mine, I returned the favor." Was all Laufey said before turning around and making the slow trek back to Jotunheim, ignoring Thor's loud goodbyes and Loki's returning ones as he waved from his perch on his father's shoulder.

That night, when they had returned home themselves, Odin walked his darken hallways until he reached the weapons vault.

Walking past the Casket of Winters and all other types of devices, he came upon a shelf and gently set down a small white fox.

. . . Right next to a big, gruff lion.

* * *

**A/N: Fana means heavy falling snow in Norwegian and Varme means fire. At least, according to the translator I found online. Very creative, I know.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
